Love Potion No 9
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: When an FBI agent keeps giving Neal drugged coffee, it has unfortunate consequences...


Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar or any of the characters from the show. Or the title, which sounds familiar from some place some where.

Warning: This story will contain an OC to create some mischief and mayhem.

Note: Found this earlier while cleaning up my comp. Figured I would post it for the entertainment of whoever wanted to read it.

Summary: One of the agents in the FBI is giving Neal drugged coffee which leads to unpleasant side effects.

**Love Potion No. 9**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One:

Neal was five minutes late.

Peter didn't quite know what to think of Neal's tardiness. The former conman was usually impeccable with time for all his carefree personality. Burke, torn with his thoughts between annoyance and aggravation decided upon the simpler path: sipping his morning coffee and just watching the seconds go by.

When Neal finally walked through the doors of the elevator at ten, Peter's frustration had hit a boiling point. The agent barely spared his charge a glance before getting to his feet and grabbing a thick file.

"Took you long enough." He didn't pause to think how odd it was to not hear a witty Caffrey remark. "We've got a case. You can read the file in the car."

His eyes never met Neal's body, otherwise concern would have flooded through him. Bags under his eyes, pale face, slumped body, all screaming of a world-weary soul. His sweaty skin only added to the image of a sickly young man.

That wouldn't make any sense though considering Neal never got sick. He had some super immune system. That or he just took really good care of himself and had the luck of the devil.

"Peter," Neal began, clearing his throat and making not only Peter wince but also a couple of other agents nearby as well, "You didn't answer your phone," Neal continued, "I was wondering if I could take the day off or something."

Peter took the time to look at his partner and truly take in his appearance. He wanted to give Neal a day off considering how he looked, but he was a former conman. Not to mention this case basically needed Caffrey's expertise to solve it. The man certainly had a way with timing that was for sure.

'Probably drank a little too much wine last night after celebrating capturing that dude with the weird name.' Burke thought, shaking his head, "I can't do that Neal," and he really was sorry—he knew the conman could see that on his face and in his eyes, "This case in particular needs you. You just need a good cup of coffee."

Neal masked most of his emotions and the disappointment he felt as having his request denied. The Bureau was under more stress lately. People were putting in more hours and there were at least three cases to every agent. That led people feeling the strain and responding to it. The coffee was always hot and the people either had worn expressions, tired eyes, or a sharp tongue.

Agent Lowe walked up to Peter's office, a blush faintly residing on her high cheekbones. She had brunette hair that was swept back in a low ponytail. She rapped lightly on the doorframe to gain the attention of its occupants.

Neal turned and Peter moved his eyes to look at her. "Yes, Agent Lowe?" Burke questioned, using his authoritative "I'm an FBI agent" tone.

The woman once more flushed, eyes flickering to Neal's amused form briefly before dropping to the floor or meeting Peter's eyes. She appeared to visibly fight against meeting Caffrey's eye or charming smile. "Um… I heard that Neal showed up. I…uh… brewed him a hot cup of coffee the way that he likes it… if he wants it that is." She produced the warm cup of coffee and extended her hands towards Neal. Neal smiled. It reminded him of Valentine's Day.

"Thanks, Sarah."

Peter was eyeing him as he took the coffee and thanked her graciously for the warm drink. Neal turned to face him once Sarah had left the room, "What?" he inquired.

Peter snorted and shook his head in exasperation. "How do you do it?"

Neal grinned, childish glee and mischief evident, "My good looks and wit?" Sarah, a relatively newcomer to the White Collar division of the FBI, had instantly taken a shine to Neal on her first day. She heard the office rumors and knew what he really was, but her attention to him was unwavering. Every day, for the past week she had brewed a cup of coffee for Neal and gave it to him.

Neal slowly felt the grin slip from his face. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip of the liquid. The bitterness and heat burned down his throat. He never did like the brew Sarah gave him but he was too polite to dump it in the trash.

Setting the cup down, he felt a wave of weakness wash over him. He bit down the nausea bubbling from his stomach. He looked up when he felt a heavy gaze on him and met Peter's eyes.

Peter took the time to really look at his partner and note his appearance. Neal did seem unwell, with dark smudges under his eyes and a pale face with a light sheen of sweat.

Hughes walked by his door, and peered in to one of his best agents. "Burke? I thought you were going to head out and interview the witnesses for your next case?"

Burke was startled out of his thoughts at the appearance of his boss and stood, nodding, "Yeah, we were just about to head out." Neal took the hint and stood as well, straightening and left with Peter.

He would get a bottle of water at some vendor while they were out. Maybe that would help…

TBC


End file.
